


The Pack: Awakening (Ep 100)

by AmbulanceDriver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbulanceDriver/pseuds/AmbulanceDriver
Summary: The McCall Pack is back! Taking place 2 years after the end of Wolves of War, this series will follow the McCall Pack as they continue defending the world from supernatural threats. There are still plenty of stories yet to tell. Look for the first official story 2/5/18.





	The Pack: Awakening (Ep 100)

**Author's Note:**

> This series will have scenes of violence, gore, and explicit sexual material. I will try and put a warning before each story so that you all know what you are reading.

There was something in the air, a charge that sent electricity crawling up the skin of Samson Redd. He stood at the window of his downtown penthouse, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the city that stretched out below him. It smelled of gas, flowers, the very stench of humankind. It also smelled of blood. Blood that called out to him to be spilled. He smirked and turned away from the window just as the door to his office opened.

“We’ve awoken another three of our brothers and one sister,” said the man in the doorway. He was tall and imposing, with shoulder length brown hair that was tied back in a braid. He had emerald eyes and wore black suit that showed off his bulk well. “We should be able to awaken the rest of them in a few weeks.”

“Very good Roman,” Samson said, turning to face the other man. “Have you located him?”

Roman shook his head. “Not yet, despite the Hunter’s claims that he’s entirely inept, he is remarkably good at keeping his pack out of their crosshairs. They’ve been locked in a stalemate for the past 3 months.”

“I’ve heard nothing but how dangerous this pack is since awakening,” Samson said. He shook his head. “He is barely a man, how has he proven to be such nuisance.”

Roman quirked an eyebrow at that statement. “He and his pack have defeated Ghost Riders, The Dread Doctors, an Alpha Pack, a Darach, and even a homicidal dark kitsune. They have powerful allies, a Hellhound, a Banshee, and even some very resourceful humans.”

“They are nothing,” Samson said. “These shapeshifters, werewolves, kanimas, werecoyotes, all of them are nothing compared to the powers that we hold. The time of the wolf is over Roman, it’s our time now.”

“That is why we follow you,” Roman said. “So, I assume your orders still stand?”

“Of course,” Samson said. “Find the McCall Pack and kill them. Kill them all.”


End file.
